All american Girl
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: This is a one-shot about Chennai hound Inspired by "All American Girl" By Carrie Underwood. Thank you to all the reader to my first fox an the hound story so this is for all of you just thank you! ENJOY! They are human in this fic.


Cash paced in the waiting room as he waited impatiently to know whether or not Dixie was alright.

Just then a Nurse walked in holding a blanket.

 _a pink blanket._

Cash Shakily walked over and gently picked up the little girl as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. He just stood there and gazed at the sleeping baby girl. She had brown hair like his own, and just slept peacefully snuggled next to him.

The nurse came out a while ago and said he could come back. He shook his head and followed her back while holding the girl as if she was china.

"Right in here Sir." The Nurse said and Cash smiled and nodded. He sucked in a breath and knocked on the door an peeked in at the tired woman. "Hey."

"Hey, come 'ere Hun." Dixie said as Cash slowly crossed the room holding the little girl. "Look at our little boy!" She happily whispered holding an auburn haired little boy. "Yeah, you did great darlin' Look at our li'l girl." He whispered holding her gently.

"Well, what do ya think Cash, what are we gonna call 'em?" Dixie asked. "Well what'd you wanna call him?" Cash asked looking at the little boy who in turn made gurgling noises as did his older sister. "Austin. I like Austin." She said. Cash kissed her cheek and said. "Austin. Country. Hound." He chuckled. "Chennai." "I love it, Chennai. Muse. Hound." Dixie smiled.

"Our little all-American-girl." Cash smiled.

16 years later

Chennai walked through Nashville High on her way to class. Just then a boy ran through the halls muttering something before colliding with her. "H-HEY!" She said standing up as the boy stood and picked up her books. "Woah... Uh-um er s-s-sorry. I'm uh late for... You're gorgeous." The boy breathed handing her, her books. When their finger tips touched they both felt electricity surge through their body.

That afternoon She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with that boy. "Hello?! Earth to Chennai! Are you ok? You're red in the face!" Texas yelled waving her hand in front of her older sisters face. "She's spaced, no way is she gonna snap out of it." C.j. muttered.

On the football field the boy kept dropping passes.

"Ok what's the problem Fox?" The coach asked the boy who took off his helmet and ran his hands through his red hair with a blonde highlight near the front. "No sir just uh thinking... Coach." He said his cheeks red with blush but the other dismissed it as he was hot. "Sit practice out this go around Swift, Come back when you've got you're mind on the game, and not what ever your thinking about." Coach said. Swift nodded and took off his uniform off.

He wandered the school in deep thought then he bumped into something, or _someone_.

"H-hey?!" Chennai said but turned crimson when she saw _him_. "Uh-uh..." Swift was at a lose for words before rubbing his neck and sticking a out and saying. "My name's Swift. Fox ummmm what you're name uh miss?" "M-my name is Chennai. Hound Swift." Chennai shook his hand and smiled.

"Wait Hound? Like the singers?" Swift asked as they walked through the halls. "Ummmm y-yeah I'm the oldest daughter of the band leaders..." Chennai looked away and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Cool, so wanna maybe grab a shake an burger or something later?" Swift asked as they made their way outside to the parking lots. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked as they walked closer to the old orange truck. "No, I've got a ride with my brother, besides you have practice." She said.

Before he could say anything she chuckled and twirled around and walked to the truck taking out a pair of keys with a little microphone key chain.

It went like this for the next few years until he proposed to her.

They sat on the couch two months after they got married, his hand resting on her abdomen.

"What do you want it to be Hun?" Chennai asked as Swift massaged her stomach. "I want to have a little girl just like you Nai."

And they did.

"Mr. Fox?" The nurse asked and Swift shot up and briskly followed the nurse to Chennai's room.

"Hey baby." He said peeking into the room. She gave a tired smile and held up the baby in her arms, which was wrapped in a light red blanket. "Come meet your little girl Swift." Chennai beamed.

 _Girl!_

Swift sat near her as she passed him the tiny baby. "Are you alright Darlin?" Chennai asked as Swift held the little girl with tears in his eyes. "Y-Yeah I-I'm ok it's just... It's our little girl!" Swift said his voice cracking.

"What should we name her?" He asked as the little girl cooed at him. "Well look at her hair, it's like a rose, in fall." Chennai said gazing fondly at her daughter, who looked like her father. Red hair and green eyes.

"Our beautiful wonderful perfect all American girl."

* * *

Ok so this is my one shot for Chennai hound inspired by Carrie underwood's song "All American girl" and special thanks to SydThaKyd1998


End file.
